


Consequences of Being Messed With by a Goddess (Or, How the Head of the MBL Got a Boyfriend)

by MyrnaMaeve



Series: Tales of the Multi-verse Bureau of Life (Not necessarily in chronological order) [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And the Occasional Illustration!, And there's a goddess messing with people, F/M, Her name is Omnidea, I'll post her backstory on here eventually, Multi-Verse Bureau of Life, Oh, So there will be some Time Shenanigans, What am I doing, how did this become a mini rant of sorts, these are supposed to be additional tags, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrnaMaeve/pseuds/MyrnaMaeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be considered a side-story of sorts to [What Happens When You Watch "World's Dumbest" with the Nations, and Other Things].</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Of Sorts)

**Author's Note:**

> This could be considered a side-story of sorts to [What Happens When You Watch "World's Dumbest" with the Nations, and Other Things].

**Timestamp: Present Day**

**Location: Classified**

 

When the smoke clears, I see him; the nation with blood red eyes and strawberry blonde hair and the most adorable little hat on his head.

Romania, the object of my affections. The one one who stole my heart.

Before I started the MBL **[1]** , and for a little while after, my feelings for Romania were nothing more than one fangirl's crush on her favorite character. That's likly all it would have been if it wasn't for Omnidea **[2]** deciding to, as she put it, "mess with me."

* * *

**[1]** MBL is short for the "Multi-Verse Bureau of Life"

 **[2]** Omnidea: an OC of mine who is a goddess from an unknown universe. Her name is made of the Latin words  _omni_ and  _dea_ , which mean "all" and "goddess", respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a relatively quick update! And this bit has plot, too!
> 
> Rated T for language. At least I think it is... I know it's not higher than T...

**Timestamp: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

 

 

 

 

I woke up to find myself curled up on the ground, in the shade of a large pine tree in a snow covered forest. A cold snow covered forest. At night. With clouds covering the moon and stars. Snow clouds. Just threatening to release a frigid flurry of frozen precipitation.

Thankful I was wearing my dramatic trenchcoat, I stood up, my tail flicking from side to side as my ears twitched.

Cue a double take when I realized a) I had a tail, and b) my ears had twitched like a cat's.

Pulling a compact mirror out of the pocket of my trenchcoat, I flipped it open and looked at my reflection.

It appeared that I was now part Espeon **[1]** , albeit an oddly colored one. Under normal circumstances I would have found this cool. Unfortunately, those were not normal circumstances, to say the least. While I had a pretty good hunch as to who was behind this, I had absolutely no idea where I was, or when. Depending on the latter two, I could be in serious trouble.

I really wished I hadn't let Kady borrow my vortex manipulator **[2]** , as it would have been damn useful right about then. But what's done is done, and I needed another way to figure out where I was in time and space. I couldn't just walk up to someone and say, "hey, what year is it, and what country or planet is this?" There were too many things that could go wrong, especially given my current appearance.

A cold wind blew through the trees, and I shivered. Another thing I needed was shelter, preferably with a warm fire. I had no intention of freezing to death in an unknown place and time.

Climbing up a tree to get a better view of my surroundings, I spotted a mass of flickering lights moving in the distance. They seemed to be chasing something, and I became curious as to what. I leapt from branch to branch and tree to tree, moving in a direction that would put me between the ligts and whatever or whoever was being chased. As I drew nearer, I saw that the mass of lights was made of torches being held by a mob of villagers, who were armed with pitchforks and swords. They looked downright pissed, and were yelling in a language I recognized, even if I couldn't speak it.

Romanian. Meaning I was somewhere in Romania.

I could also see what the mob was chasing: a figure in a dark cloak, running as if their life depended on it, which it probably did. A low hanging branch knocked the figure's hood off, revealing strawberry blonde hair and glowing crimson eyes. Recognition flowed through me as I realized the one being chased was the personification of Romania.

I was so shocked that I lost my balance and fell out of the trees... right into the path of the mob. Fortunately, I landed on my feet, and I did what any sane person would do when faced with an angry mob. I turned around and started running for my life.

Putting on speed, I soon caught up with Romania, and it was obvious he was running on fumes and adrenaline; he probably hadn't fed in days, maybe even weeks. It was clear he wouldn't last for much longer at the rate he was going, and I knew I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just left him to his fate. But how could I get us both out of this mess? Then an idea popped into my head; it was crazy, but it just might work.

Romania looked over at me with confusion and fear. "Who are you?" He asked, using all-speak **[3]**.

"Someone who would rather not die at the hands of an angry mob, and is about to do something incredibly reckless in an effort to save both our skins," I replied, praying that my plan wouldn't get us both killed.

In my mind's eye, I pictured a dome-shaped barrier of psychic energy surrounding Romania and I, protecting us from the mob's wrath. The red orb on my forehead began to glow softly as the barrier materialized around us, and I stopped running so I could focus my energy on the barrier.

Romania skidded to a halt right before he hit the barrier, realizing it was solid, and he turned to look at me, eyes full of... appreciation? Respect? Gratitude? I couldn't really tell. "Nice trick,  _domnişoară_   **[4]** ," he said, grinning slightly. "How long does it last?"

"No idea; never done it before," I answered, shrugging. Then I held my wrist out to him. "Bite me."

He blinked, the grin vanishing from his face. "What?"

"Look, I know you're a vampire," I said, tail flicking irritably. "The glowing blood red eyes kind of give it away. It's obvious that you're starving, and I know I won't be able to carry you if you collapse from hunger. You, on the otherhand, are more than capable of carrying me even without supernatural strength. If you feed now, you'll be able to use your vampire abilities to escape from the mob, preferably taking me with you." My ears twitched as the barrier gradually became harder to hold. "Choose fast, I won't be able to keep this up for much long!"

Romania looked at the approaching mob, then at my wrist. Giving me a slight nod, he knelt down and grabbed my hand, pulling my wrist to his mouth, then sinking his fangs into an artery. All I felt was a sharp prick, like a shot, then a slight sucking sensation as he began to drink.

As he did, I forced myself to look away, watching the mob of angry peasants cautiously approaching the barrier. Angry shouts filled the air when the mob realized what Romania was doing, and they rushed the barrier as one, beating on it with their torches, jabbing it with their pitchforks and swords. Each blow to the barrier felt like a blow to my head, and I began to grow dizzy from bloodloss. My vision blurred.

Closing my eyes, I put all of my focus into keeping the barrier solid and stable for as long as possible. I felt my legs quake, then give out from under me as my body began to shut down from lack of blood, a strong but gentle arm catching me as I fell. My thoughts started going fuzzy, and I felt the barrier collapse around us. The last thing I heard was the mob's victorious shouts turning into shrieks of terror as my mind faded into the darkness.

* * *

 **[1]** Espeon, the Sun Pokemon. From Generation II of Pokemon

 **[2]** A handy teleporting/time-travel device from the Doctor Who/Torchword universe

 **[3]**  the language of nations that all people can understand (not to be confused with nation-speak, a special language that only personifications can understand)

 **[4]** Romanian for "Miss", as in the noun

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect anymore super quick updates; I have other stories I need to work on, as well as exams coming up.
> 
> Comments and feedback are loved! 
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT!!!! TT-TT


End file.
